King George and the Ducky/Commentary
This is Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki talking about King George and the Ducky. Transcript Man 1: Hello! Man 2: Hello! Man 1: This is Mike Nawrocki! Man 2: This is Phil Vischer! Nawrocki: And uh... Vischer: Aka Bob the Tomato. Nawrocki: *imitating Larry* And I'm Larry the Cucumber! Vischer: That was me on the right in the red. Nawrocki: And I'm on the left. And it's weird because in the booth now, I'm actually on the right and Phil is on the left. Vischer: Yeah. Nawrocki: So we're switched around. Vischer: Isn't that amazing? It's... Nawrocki: But we're not in stereo audio- Vischer: No. Nawrocki: -We only see one microphone. Vischer: So you don't know who- Nawrocki: -Who will be able to tell. Vischer: We could get up and change seats and you wouldn't even know. Nawrocki: Except for you hear rumbling. Vischer: See, there I was on the top, and you were the one on the bottom. Nawrocki: Yep, and I'm taller than you, so- Vischer: See, there, now you're on the left. Nawrocki: Yep. Vischer: Wow. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: That's pretty exciting. Nawrocki: *chuckles* That is exciting. Vischer: So... Nawrocki: "King George and the Ducky"! Vischer: "King George and the Ducky". This was... Nawrocki: This was, I don't know, what year was this? Vischer: ...Probably the riskiest video we've ever produced. *chuckles* Nawrocki: Why would you say that? Vischer: Why would I say that? Because, no one in the history of mankind or Sunday School has ever attempted to tell the story of- Nawrocki: Oh. Vischer: David and Bathsheba- Nawrocki: David and Bathsheba. Vischer: -to small children. Nawrocki: That's right. But we didn't say it was the story of David and Bathsheba. Vischer: They said it couldn't be done! Nawrocki: We let- Vischer: They laughed at us in bible college when we said someday we would tell the story of David and Bathsheba to children... Nawrocki: *laughs* Vischer: ...and would not go to jail. Nawrocki: *laughs* Vischer: So, uh, a friend of ours, uh, Sean Gaffney, was kicking around ideas for VeggieTales episodes and he sent in, actually, wrote a little script like, I think it was a ten-page script, like a... eight or nine minute short, um, called "King David and the Bath Ducky". And it was basically David and Bathsheba with a bath ducky, but everything else was literal. Literally King David, literally Israel, literally standing on the roof... Nawrocki: Yep. Vischer: Literally stealing the ducky. And so it seemed- Nawrocki: -Still a little bit creepy. Vischer: It seemed a little bit too obvious. Both: *chuckles* Vischer: And, uh, I was worried about, you know, because it was obviously a bible story, I was worried about kids saying, "Hey, what bible story is this, Mom? Let's go look it up in our bible and read it!" Nawrocki: *chuckles* Vischer: And that wouldn't be so good. (The show opens on the Countertop with Jimmy and Jerry.) Nawrocki: Yeah. Oh, hey, hey! Vischer: Oh! Nawrocki: This idea here, I, 'cause, uh, I wrote the Countertop for this, and then the, uh, uh, "Man Who Went Up the Hill and Came Down With All the Bananas". Vischer: Yeah! Nawrocki: So, but I went to speak at a Vacation Bible School up in the Northern suburbs. One of our guys here, Jim Vogler, uh, it was his church, and they asked me to come up and talk to the kids. Vischer: Really? Nawrocki: And when I went up there, and, uh, so I did, but they, they, the way that they handled their Vacation Bible School where the two kids came out with cardboard cutouts dressed like Bob and Larry... Vischer: Really? Nawrocki: ...Because the lady that was designing the costumes, the Bob and Larry costumes, for that, you know, for that Vacation Bible School actually passed away while she was... Vischer: Oh no! Nawrocki: While she was knitting the costumes, and so- Vischer: Because of the fumes? Nawrocki: *chuckles* No. Vischer: Glue gun? Nawrocki: No, it didn't have anything to do with us. Um, I think she was an older lady, which was really sad, but what they did was, they, um, they were rushed. They were rushed, so they actually made cardboard cutouts, you know, for the Bob and Larry costumes. Vischer: Wow! Nawrocki: And I thought that that was just really cute, and so I thought that, well, you know, Jimmy and Jerry could actually be impostors, you know, just make-believe they're Bob and Larry. Vischer: Right! Hey, that was a great idea! Nawrocki: Yeah! Well, you know, it's based on reality.. Vischer: Yeah! Nawrocki: ..As all best ideas are. Vischer: I noticed that everything looks a little bit yellow. Nawrocki: Yeah, we were experimenting with lighting. I remember you getting on my case about that. Both: *laughs* Vischer: Their eyes look kinda yellow. Nawrocki: Yeah, it has a nice little soft look to it, doesn't it? Vischer: Everything except Larry's tooth. That's the only white thing in the- Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: That's kinda interesting. Nawrocki: Yeah. (Jerry says, "You wanna piece of me?!?") Vischer: Oh, that's the first time we've ever said "You wanna piece of me" in a VeggieTales video. Nawrocki: Yeah, that was... Vischer: Kind of a little edgier. Nawrocki: Well, that was my tribute to "Toy Story". Vischer: Oh, it was? Nawrocki: Yeah, remember that. But um. (Jerry puts on his Larry mask upside-down.) Vischer: Oh, look, he's got his... Got it on upside-down. Nawrocki: Yeah. Vischer: That's funny. Was this the first show in Maya? Nawrocki: Um, yeah, it was, as a matter of fact. Vischer: We switched our animation software from Softimage, which we had used on everything up until this point, to, alias, wait for it, Maya, which, evidently, turns everything yellow. Nawrocki: *chuckles* Vischer: As far as I can tell. So, the whole kitchen had to be rebuilt, and all the characters had to be rebuilt in Maya. Fun Facts Explanations *Champagne is a sparkling wine produced from grapes grown in the Champagne region of France following rules that demand, among other things, secondary fermentation of the wine in the bottle to create carbonation, specific vineyard practices, sourcing of grapes exclusively from specific parcels in the Champagne appellation and specific pressing regimes unique to the region. Trivia * "The Ren and Stimpy Show" was a 1991 animated series that aired on Nickelodeon. The series was famous for taking gross-out humor to a whole new level. Category:Commentaries Category:Transcripts Category:Research Category:VeggieTales Commentaries